


Insomnia

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s been having nightmares, and Ryan’s been there to chase them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> First completed AH fanfiction…go me! Anyway, this was just a cute little idea that had been roaming around in my head for the past week or so. Decided to jot it down. Hope you enjoy.

He awoke with a whine and a shiver, his eyes snapping open, the last haunting images of his nightmare burned into his brain. He knew it had all been a dream, but his sleepy mind was still stuck on the judgmental glares that his lovers had been giving him. It was the third time this week. A nightmare that he knew, deep down, would never come to pass, but there was still some painful worry nestled in the dark recesses of his consciousness. A worry he just couldn’t shake. He knew they loved him. He knew they would never tire of his silly, joyful antics. At least, that’s what he was told. But all his other loves had left him. Why wouldn’t they?

Gavin rested in the warm bed, listening to the soft breathing - or in Jack’s case, loud snoring - of the four other men in the bed with him. He had his face buried in Michael’s chest, the hot tempered man’s arm looped over his waist, much like Geoff’s was along Michael’s; he could feel Geoff’s hand against his stomach. He knew, if he looked over Geoff’s shoulder, he would find him back to back with Jack, Ray curled against the Gent’s larger frame. It was comforting, how regular it all was. But, there was one thing missing. Or one person, to be precise. And, right now, that was the person he really needed. 

Slipping himself out from under Michael’s arm, and kissing his boi's forehead when he lightly stirred, Gavin padded out into their living room, knowing he would find the final piece to their puzzle out there. And, like normal, he found Ryan settled on the couch, laptop in his lap, glasses perched on his nose. Gavin never really understood what went on with Ryan and his insomnia, but it had become something they had accepted, after exhausting every avenue they could think of to try to get the man to sleep, and failing every time. 

Right now, Gavin was glad for the elder man’s nocturnal habits. Ryan’s blue eyes raised from the dim screen on his well-used laptop, a concerned frown gracing his features as he took in who his companion was. There was silence as he moved his device to the table, motioning Gavin over, to curl up against him, which the Brit gladly did. It was nothing against the others, but there was just something about having Ryan’s solid form against him that soothed him when nothing else could. His eyes fell shut as a gentle hand ran through his messy hair, making it stick up even more than it already was.

“Again?” Ryan’s voice was soft and soothing, speaking only the one word, knowing Gavin would understand. A nod was all he received in return, but that’s all the Gent needed out of the Lad, “I’m assuming you want to stay out here for a while?”

“Yeah…if…if that’s alright?”

“I’d be hurt if you had said no,” Ryan smiled gently, shifting so Gavin could rest his head under his chin, feeling the younger man’s breath against his neck. Softly, he began to hum; previous nights' experience telling him that it would put Gavin to sleep much quicker than anything else would. He knew the man needed rest, after the series of nightmares he had been suffering from, despite all of Ryan’s assurances that it would never happen, that they would never cast him out from their relationship. 

“Ry?”

“Hmm?” he hummed in response, noting the slight slur in Gavin’s words as he fought the enticing pull of sleep.

“Love you.”

A smile and a kiss to the top of his head was Gavin’s reward before he allowed himself to doze off, “Love you, too, Gav."


End file.
